User talk:Sulfur
If you wish to contact me, it's likely best to hit me up at my Memory Alpha talk page instead. ---- Deletion pages Thanks for the heads up, I know I'm fed up with these wiki wide spammers. --The Doctor 12:54, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Definitely true. I noticed those hits yesterday morning, so figured that I'd share the knowledge. It may have saved us some bother... it's hard to tell. :) -- Sulfur 13:11, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, do me a favor will you,QUIT pestering me on memory alpha and beta or i will have you banned on both sites.--Ultraice 01:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure I've seen Sulfur (or you) do anything that would get anyone banned from Memory Beta -- so I'd say this isn't a Memory Beta problem, and I'd appreciate it, Ultraice, if you do not cause a problem here on Memory Beta concerning any personal problem you seem have with Sulfur -- no one has even been warned about a banning, which is not an action you have the ability to undertake.. -- Captain MKB 03:31, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Rebel Universe You'll need a DOS Box emulator, but Rebel Universe is abandonware -- available various places for download and play.. And there are a thousand star systems -- each with multiple planets -- looks like I'll be doubling the size of the wiki with this one! (on the tails of my last Category:Borg starships video game article craze!) -- Captain MKB 18:37, 22 January 2008 (UTC) (oh and the worst part is that I got further in my first 10 minutes of emulated play than i got in my entire childhood!) -- Captain MKB 18:39, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :Yah, I found a few downloadable versions of it. Prolly won't bother, but for information on the MA/en wiki on the product itself, I started with the basic info from your document, and then found the back covers, copied the text off of them (btw... as best I can tell, it was released in 1987 with a copyright date of 1988, and the PC version was released mid-1988, with the same copyright date), and put in a link over to MB. :) -- Sulfur 18:43, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Romulans issue numbers Hi Sulfur, care to share the source of your "announcement" on the number of issues in Romulans: The Hollow Crown. From what I've read on John Byrne's forums it will be more than two issues, just starting with a two-part story: "This is the Mystery Project, the first of several "sequels" to the ROMULANS issue I did for IDW. First up, a two parter. Then some more." http://www.byrnerobotics.com/forum/forum_posts.asp?TID=25067&PN=1&totPosts=157 --8of5 16:36, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :From an email from Chris Ryall via the IDW publicity firm, "Hollow Crown" will be a two issue "mini", followed by other sequels under different names. -- Sulfur 16:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Fair enough :) Helps if publicity material is ya' know, public... --8of5 16:51, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Yah, I'm not sure if the schedule that far ahead is officially public yet, and that was the only thing that had already been suggested that I'd seen, so figured it was safe to put online :) -- Sulfur 16:53, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed, solicitations are just up to August. And indeed safe, and useful information, just hard to verify :P --8of5 17:00, 2 June 2008 (UTC) City Builders It was past my bedtime. -- Captain MKB 01:02, 10 January 2009 (UTC) novels vs. Novels Sulfur, you're gonna kill me -- I've been recommending a preference towards the lowercase, and have been working to change things like "TNG Novels" into "TNG novels", so that the "TNG Novels" category could be deleted.. -- Captain MKB 15:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, I looked around, and noticed that every other "Novels" category (and "Novelizations" to boot) were in upper case. I didn't feel like changing 500+ pages, so went with... 12. :) :Personally, I prefer the lower-case too... but... *shrug* We need a bot to change all of those, then it's so much easier. -- sulfur 15:35, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Donatra Great work. I spent twice as much time debating the issue when I could have been fixing the problem like you did. Bravo. – AT2Howell 06:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Modules 'Sourcebooks' and 'Scenarios' are the two main types of roleplaying game modules, which is why the citation template uses that text - it covers both.. I think we are currently lacking sidebar codes for those however. -- Captain MKB 13:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :K. I wasn't entirely certain whether "module" suited both or not, thus the inquiry on the edit summary. :) -- sulfur 15:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey, I wanted to thank you for being a solid contributor and being supportive lately. I think its a good thing you are on Memory Beta and I'd like to see you continue as a part of this community, as you and I both see the big picture of how this wiki could be much greater, and have the experience from Memory Alpha to make it happen (a viewpoint I share in many ways) -- Captain MKB 16:15, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, it's no problem. I view MB and MA as opposite sides of the coin. Where MA is strong, MB is intentionally a bit weaker, allowing it to concentrate on the areas where MA is forced to fall down (ie, trying to tie Borg History together! :) ). I originally started at MA being the comic guy, so it was a natural progression to scoot over here with some of the comic stuff. It would be nice if policies and suchnot were the same (or similar) across the wikis, but since that's pretty tough to do, at least having the commonality of goals and approaches is a good start. I think. :) -- sulfur 16:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the common multiwiki approach also and would like to continue work getting the strengths and weaknesses worked on -- working without the canon constraint here on MB was so refreshing I got in really deep right away, and I feel we have strength taking leeway to make lists and use user-created graphics for illustration -- but identifying the difference between appropriate and inappropriate is ongoing. Thanks again. -- Captain MKB 16:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for dealing with some of the collaborative issues today regarding copied text and inappropriate move reversions. Apparently I'm not allowed to do such things without being accused of being a power-mad bully forcing users off the site. Anyway, thanks... -- Captain MKB 17:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's one thing to accuse people of being douchebags (ie, copyvios) and another to revert their formatting without telling 'em why. At least, I think that's the difference. :) -- sulfur 17:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I've tried both and neither gets me any appreciation from the other admins I pick up the slack for. Oh well. -- Captain MKB 17:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again Thank you for fixing up images -- i'm at work and don't have a lot of time to flip through comics looking for source data to fill in the blanks. -- Captain MKB 12:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed the source in the upload history on the image page. Looks like the uploader put in the info into the upload panel, but didn't realize that it wouldn't update the description. -- sulfur 12:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed; I forgot that the description needed to be updated separately. Thank you. --Columbia clipper 20:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Current events I wrote a response regarding reverts on game mod info, it's on my talk page, feel free to pitch in your 2 cents since I noticed you also dealt with some of the same edits. -- Captain MKB 13:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I mostly reverted since the identical information was added. I also used your edit comment with a "re-" at the start if you noticed. I'm not totally sold on which way MB should deal with it, but MA has a "no non-official stuff" policy. -- sulfur 14:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) starbases The starbases 33 and 575 did never exist on memory-beta. I have created them ! More the 33 is a "copy-paste" of starbase 32. Why have you deleted them ? bdfd. :Memory Beta's article on Starbase 33 has existed for years -- and was doing just fine until earlier today, when it was vandalized wih false information. -- Captain MKB 20:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Again That was awesome. You deleted one word and made everyone happy. You, sir, have a gift. – AT2Howell 14:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC)